wysdfandomcom-20200213-history
Lalele
Lalele is one of the main supporting characters in WHAT YOU SHOULD DO ''a nonprofit fan-project for the anime/manga series originally written by ''Mine Yoshizaki. This is her bio where you'll learn more about her, her past, her likes and dislikes etc. This page might contain spoliers. 'History' Lalele's parents were killed in a house fire, forcing her to move in with her brother, sister, and grandparents in Southeastern Keron at the age of six. She moved away from her two best friends - her only friends - Chirara ''and ''Ronana. Once moved to the southeast Lalele's brother and sister were enrolled in military school and she was homeschooled by a private tutor - due to her grandparents being wealthier than most folks around the southeastern region - ''and then became fond of her grandmother's medical skills, as she was once a Chief Medic in the Keronian Military. Though a strange spitefulness ached in Lalele saying that she didn't want to be like her siblings, so she enrolled into regular medical school. When Lalele had a chance to go Skydon with her grandfather and brother - ''not really her choice but she accepted it anyway but she still met some new friends - she met up with Erere ''who then revealed that her twin sister, ''Eriri, was going to be working with Chirara ''in the Keronian Army. This somewhat encouraged Lalele to join the military and get a specialized degree in Military Medicine. So for the next few years Lalele trained in Military School to enter ''The Military Aid Base. She was accepted, and before she was sent to Pekopon - she was notified that her grandparents had just passed away - both of them. This didn't delay the trip, however, as they continued onward and were going to stop and help a newcomer military group that had been stranded in Swiss Alps. This probably wasn't a good idea however - as the idea of her grandparents death still lurked over Lalele. It continued to ache her as she tried to help the newer platoon in their mission, only making her get injured rather critically. Lalele's injury was to her lower spine- causing her to never walk again. Now, wheel-chair bounded for the rest of her life, Lalele left the military, and goes back to Keron where she lives with her friend Ronana back on South Keron and tries to get simplistic jobs. Eventually the depression she had went under for several months wore off and she went back into the medical career - only to get a simplistic job in a nursing home or as a nurse's aid. It's when Lalele is forty when the war is declared amongst Keronians and Planet Galrion that she is called upon for service once again, but refuses. Once she learns that Chirara is going out to fight in the battle against Glarion she becoems anxious and doesn't want him to go - so she goes out and rejoins The Military Aid Base and gives them her best abilities. 'After The War' Lalele is forty three when the war ends and Chirara and her are now married. Chirara goes off to Pekopon and meets Jeruru Takeshi, and she helps out in their case but isn't really shown much. A good friend of Chirara and also a platoon-mate's of Chirara's, mentions that because of the war, there are now two orphan Keronian children who are in need of a family. Lalele talks it over with Chirara and they adopt two boys - Nicoco and Balele. 'Meeting Ororo and JT' Lalele is somewhat interested in learning more about the spirit world and the afterlife as she meets Ororo, a ghost who takes over a young Keronian named Jeruru Takeshi JT as his friends call him - who was born on Pekopon and grew up on the streets, so she learns abit about connecting with the afterlife and becoming more spiritual. 'The Paw Platoon Mini Arc' Lalele is now a professor at an academy, teaching Keronians about her life story and about her experiences in the medical field. 'WYSD next generation ' Lalele meets with a cousin she never knew she had, Zohoho. 'Family' Hiroro - sister - deceased Jiwawa - brother - alive Chirara - husband - alive Balele - adopted son - alive Nicoco - adopted son - alive Hanana - sister-in-law - alive Zohoho - cousin - alive Lumeme - mother - deceased Hanini - father - deceased Jirere - niece - alive Jiroro - grandfather - deceased Lirara - grandmother - deceased 'Trivia' Lalele likes spicy food, anything deep fried, she hates most sweets though. She has a fondness for the supernatural this is why she and Jojaja usually get into arguements - but she still calls Jojaja 'old man' or sometimes even 'grandpa' *when she's really mad she'll call him an old fart*. Lalele's blood type is B. As Hiroro is best potrayed by Colleen Clinkenbeard, more serious and deeper toned, Lalele would probably be best potrayed by Monica Rial who can voice a cutesy yet BIPOLAR voice. Monica has voiced Momoka in Keroro's English Dub by Funimation and Tsubaki in Soul Eater. Lalele likes to read, she likes music, dogs and rainy weather. She's afraid of thunder storms, she hates cats, she's afraid of crowds as well. 'Credit' http://grim-grief.deviantart.com/